


Gra'pa

by taurenyavanna



Series: grandpa obi-wan! [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BABY LUKE AND LEIA!!!!, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Family, Fluff, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, OBI-WAN IS ANAKIN'S DAD AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Revenge of the Sith AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aunt ahsoka isnt here yet :(, dad anakin, even if he's too young, grandpa obi-wan, obi-wan gets a hug, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: The tyrannical Empire is thriving, the young Rebellion is striving.Exhausted, Obi-Wan Kenobi needs a Hug, and gets two, not one, from his favorite set of twins in the entire universe.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: grandpa obi-wan! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147313
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Gra'pa

**Author's Note:**

> dad/bro obi-wan is divine. but grandpa (even if he is too young) obi is just... ✨✨
> 
> BABY LUKE AND LEIA!!!!

Obi-Wan was completely exhausted, and this time he didn’t even attempt to graciously hide it as he always does. For one could easily tire amidst the steadily growing turmoil raging across the galaxy upon the rise of the tyrannical empire. He hasn’t slept in days, always in council with the remaining Jedi and fellow Rebel Alliance leaders as they try to make amends to the chaos that Sidious has released upon the galaxy this early into the Empire. He hasn’t eaten since morning, lacking the appetite to do so. What they did for years after the rise of the Empire, saving all they could from the reign of the Sith, was far worse than the horrors he has personally gone through during the Clone Wars. And that alone should say a lot.

He was a Jedi, a Council Member, a Master, not that it really matters anymore. For the Jedi are nothing but an endangered species on the verge of extinction after the Jedi purge. Too few of them were left from that terrible day, too few to even function as the Order. But choice is a luxury they do not have anymore, for the Jedi swore to protect the galaxy and its people as long as they could, an oath they all still intend to keep. Yet it is a task that grows harder with every passing day.

Palpatine spared not a mere second in holding dominion over the galaxy. He immediately dispersed governors and Grand Moffs to take control over every star system both in the former Republic and Separatists spaces. Resistance means an instant death, as all who opposed the Empire were shot or detonated mercilessly to the ground.

Terrible isn’t enough to describe the evil that Palpatine has unleashed throughout the galaxy. Evil that is spreading faster than anyone of them anticipated. Countless criminals took advantage of the unjust laws of the Empire, dangerous spice flew from one to another end of the galaxy, millions of people living under the vileness reeking from the Sith in power, feeding off from all those who cower under the shadow of the dark.The Force trembled upon the countless deaths and deafening fear ringing throughout the galaxy, echoing every scream for help and pleads for mercy.

One would probably say that all hope is lost. 

But Obi-Wan knew better. Because of all of Palpatine’s deceits and manipulation that led to his grim success, he had failed in acquiring his ultimate weapon. He failed to get Anakin. 

Obi-Wan, however, wasn’t blind. He knew how dangerously close Anakin was to the dark side on that fateful night in the Chancellor’s office. And Obi-Wan knew that they would have a different outcome, a far graver one, if he was unable to reach him a second more. And yet Anakin’s alive, still rooted to the Light more strongly than he had ever been, as he fought alongside himself against the tyrannical reign of his former, alleged friend. 

Obi-Wan sighed. 

Anakin. 

His former padawan was parsecs away from him, absolutely enormously contributory to his current agitation. He hasn’t seen Anakin for almost half a year, and although he enjoys the peace that his former padawan normally destroys, he missed his idiotic antics and his overwhelming desire to still argue with him like a child he definitely is not. Obi-Wan would normally enjoy the tranquility of the forests of the moon Yavin IV, but he had enjoyed it long enough to eventually bore of it. Making it worse, is the absence of his former padawan. 

He would’ve earned a whack from Yoda’s gimmer stick for being attached, if none of this nightmare ever happened, because he truly, deeply was. He stopped denying that very same fact all those years ago, back in the clone wars. No matter how hard nor how long he meditates, the attachment lingers on, growing stronger the more he tries to hide it. He knew he loved Anakin since the bond blossomed, like a sun engulfing every bit of darkness by its warm light, Anakin made his way to Obi-Wan’s heart and occupied all of it. His love for his former padawan could only rival that of a father to his son. 

Oh, how he tried to take control of it. Because a Jedi wasn’t supposed to love this much, as this kind of attachment often leads to a Jedi’s undoing. But he now realized how deeply flawed the mantra the Jedi Order lived by. For if it wasn’t for his attachment, of his inability to ignore the nagging tug over their deteriorating bond, of his failure to release his anxieties, Anakin may have been lost. Anakin may have fallen. He may have died. Eitherway, it would break Obi-Wan and tore him into pieces until he could barely feel.

And, of course, the Force still wasn’t content with his strong attachment to Anakin, but it also opened a path to another attachment with someone so brightly new and pure. 

Luke and Leia were his new hope, as much as Anakin, merely nine and both afraid and excited of the future ahead of him, had been his when his own master perished all those years ago. They were the very reminder of why Obi-Wan was still striving to attain the peace the galaxy deserves, the beautiful driving force fueling their resolve for a better future, instilling unwavering hope for better days to come. 

He loved the children dearly, more so than what he would deem Jedi-like. But he was past that, for if the Jedi was to rise once again they must make definitive changes. And he will do all he can to ensure just that, to secure those beautiful children a place to thrive with the Force without forsaking their own happiness and right to live by what they want. 

Yes, he would always fight for them, fight for Anakin, fight for Ahsoka, for Padme, the Jedi and the galaxy as a whole. He would fight, and would never back down until peace is restored. 

Lost, are you, Obi-Wan, hmm? Master Yoda’s inquisitive yet teasing voice roared through his mind, pulling him back to the present when a small counsel with the remaining Jedi Masters was taking place. Yes, he would fight, but he was still so drained of all the responsibilities continuously yet solely dropped on his shoulders since the Clone Wars that he did not even notice that he had accidentally entered into a meditative trance. 

His eyes snapped open back to where Yoda and Mace sat, curiously gazing at him. His slouched back suddenly straightened as he returned to the world rather gingerly. He cleared his throat, dropping both his raised hands which were previously supporting his chin, and muttered, “My apologies, Masters.” 

“Trouble you had sleeping, Obi-Wan, hmm?” Yoda inquired, his ears twitching ever so slightly as he gazed upon his grand-grandpadawan. “Bags under your eyes, you have.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, dreading the topic of his aloofness to sleep once again. “I apologize for my… zoning out, Master Yoda. It won’t happen again. Might we come back to the issue at hand? There are far more pressing matters than my sleeping habits.” 

Then, from his back, he heard a snort. “Not when you’re sleep deprived, old man.” 

A smile instantly tugged on his lips, he knew very well who that voice belonged to. He grinned, turning his head towards where he knew Anakin would be standing, arms crossed, his lips quirked into a teasing smirk. “Yes, but even so, I suppose I still look better than you.” He replied, turning almost giddily to where Anakin stood just as he predicted he would be, only to be stopped upon sensing the small raw, yet unbelievably powerful Force presence with Anakin’s already overwhelming one. 

Holding Anakin’s prosthetic hand was a very curious Luke Skywalker, smiling excitedly at Obi-Wan, as he patiently waited for his father to let him go. On the other, clinging unto Anakin’s real hand was young, cheeky Leia Skywalker bouncing in place as she frantically yet joyously waved her tiny hand at Obi-Wan. 

How he possibly missed their presence was beyond him. Kriff, he must really need to get some sleep. 

But he couldn’t ignore the fact that his heart was racing happily upon seeing the three of them again after so long. Sensing his glee, Anakin grinned and let the Skywalker twins loose who immediately tackled the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to the ground. 

Luke and Leia were sitting on Obi-Wan’s lap now, grinning and laughing as they both came as close as they could possibly get to Obi-Wan. Leia threw her stubby arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, burying her face on Obi-Wan's chest as Luke does the same with his own stubby arms on Obi-Wan’s other side. “What in the blazes are you two doing here?” Obi-Wan exclaimed, his voice a pitch higher than his normal one. His gaze flew back to Anakin who was grinningl fondly at them, as he winked at his old master. 

As if on cue, Leia loosened her deathly hold around Obi-Wan’s neck to face the Jedi Master. The little girl grinned and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek, “We miss you, Gra’pa.” She mumbled, her lower lip protruded into an adorable pout to which Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile, and forcefully shoved her head back to Obi-Wan’s chest while her arm remained draped around Obi-Wan’s back loosely. 

Luke has his arms still wrapped around the older Jedi’s neck, his piercing blue eyes mirroring that of his father staring gleefully yet somehow mortified at Obi-Wan’s. “You look bad, Gwa’pa.” 

Anakin chuckled, walking towards them and extending a hand to Obi-Wan to help him up. Obi-Wan took it gratefully with an appreciative smile and almost stumbled when Anakin pulled him up to his feet. 

Kriif, not good. He may have been really pushing himself to a dangerous extent. And he knew that he was in trouble for doing so at the concerned yet irritated gaze Anakin was giving him.

Ignoring Anakin, he bent down to the children who were waiting for him expectantly and hoisted the two of them in his arms. The twins giggled, Leia’s energetic hands immediately flew to Obi-Wan’s beard as Luke wrapped an arm around his neck. He returned the children’s smiles, their presence immediately easing that of his own. 

He knew they shouldn’t be here, for this place holds terrible dangers for all of those who reside in it. The Rebellion Against the Empire was slowly building itself, and even though they have done all they can, the Rebellion was new and utterly vulnerable. Any attack is imminent at anytime of the day and Obi-Wan didn’t like that the children were brought here --

His shields may have dropped for a while because he suddenly felt Anakin’s flesh hand on his shoulders reassuringly. “They haven’t seen you in months, Master. They snuck to my ship everytime I left for a mission. They just wanted to make sure you’re alright, they felt you needed us and apparently, they are right.” 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to retort, only to be stopped by Anakin’s hand on his mouth. He frowned at Anakin, glared as best as he could. He was still the Negotiator, the silver tongued Jedi who can get himself out of whatever situation he deemed to. But this was Anakin Skywalker, his padawan, his son, brother, his pride and joy. 

He wasn’t getting out of this one. 

“Young Skywalker is right, Obi-Wan. Return to us you will, after some rest.” Yoda chimed in, voice playful yet stern. The twins, who have been hearing a lot of stories about the Jedi and were meeting the Jedi Masters for the first time, grinned at the green Jedi Master. “Good evening, Master Yoda!” Leia exclaimed, followed by an enthusiastic hand waving, Luke quickly following Leia’s waving. For a four year old, Leia was insanely eloquent, she may have her father’s overall attitude and behavior but she definitely got her mother’s affinity for diplomacy and Obi-Wan’s silver tongue itself. While Luke was more serene and calm like his mother, he was a tireless complainer for someone so young. 

Obi-Wan grinned, staring fondly at the children. “Good to meet you it is, young ones. Mission I have, for you. Help Obi-Wan, you must. Stubborn, he is, hmm?” He replied, gaze dropping back to Obi-Wan. 

Luke nodded, wrapping an arm protectively around Obi-Wan. “Gra’pa so tired.” Luke replied, while Leia stroked his hair with her small hands. “We’re gonna make Gra’pa’s sleep, Master Yoda.” Leia vowed, earning small, fond chuckles from Anakin and Obi-Wan himself. 

Even Mace Windu was amused, who had met the children twice, he felt as much in the Force. “Am I correct in hearing…. Gra’pa?” He inquired, after waving a hand to the children’s enthusiastic one. Obi-Wan grinned at the twins, then back to Mace who was waiting expectantly. “Yes, you’re quite right, my friend.” 

Mace raised an eyebrow inquisitively, yet the amusement still lingers on his face. Anakin was smirking like a kriffing poodoo behind him, enjoying Mace’s confusion. Mace was rather adamant when he knew of Anakin’s marriage, but considering they were the only ones left and Anakin practically saved him, he decided to accept and move on. And formed a rather amicable relationship with the twins. “Aren’t you a little young to be referred to as their grandfather?” 

“Not as much as I had been when I became a Master.” He replied, smirking at Anakin, who laughed in turn. 

Mace nodded, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. “Very well. Go.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, accepting defeat. “I assume you’ll cover for me, my dear padawan-mine?” He inquired as they started towards his quarters. Anakin chuckled, his arm quickly wrapping around Obi-Wan, winking both at Leia and Luke upon doing so, and replied, “Always, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Comments would be very much appreciated!


End file.
